Pink Lilies
by the.striped.one
Summary: A flower delivery to Mustang's office causes the Colonel to lose his composure - to the disbelief of his men and his Lieutenant. Spoilers for the Ishval flashbacks. No warnings really. Royai centric; Complete
1. Chapter 1: Pink Invasion

**Notes:**This started as a short one-shot idea that became longer than I expected. Because of that the chapters are rather short, since I wanted to divide the whole mess a little.

_The story is complete_ already, so updates will come rather quick. Six chapters in total.

The story takes place after Mustang's crew got stationed in Central. Still – **there be spoilers**. Or at least this won't make as much sense if you don't know the background story. So spoilers up to Brotherhood ep. 54 and manga ch. 62 (the whole Ishval flashbacks).

**Rating:** A single use of the F word and mentioning of violence, without actually describing it. Any dirty stuff is 'off page' and springs from your mind only ;D. I only use the two words 'love life'.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters. I just play around with them a little without asking permission. Would never want someone else than Arakawa delivering this wonderful series, even if I could buy it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pink Invasion**

Flowers. They lay there on the desk, in their pretty wrap up paper. Mocking him.

Lilies.

She likes those. There used to be some in her garden. White ones. He remembered her saying her father always kept lilies. Her mother was fond of them; it's what he had told her.

These were pink. With a few white ones in between.

And a pink ribbon wrapped around.

Laying on the Lieutenant's desk.

Colonel Mustang couldn't help but lift his gaze from his paperwork and glance over to the bouquet on Lieutenant Hawkeye's desk. Just who in the world would sent PINK flowers to the Lieutenant?

He must not know her well. The Lieutenant placing pink flowers in her flat was just too stupid. He could hardly think of her decorating her apartment with stupid flowers, let alone pink ones. Yes, must be an idiot.

He started filling the forms in front of him again.

…

… she likes those, though. He sighed.

The idiot was him.

When the delivery man came in with the bouquet, he had actually thought it was for him and started boasting about his popularity and irresistible charm. Receiving gifts from one of his lovely fans wasn't out of the ordinary. Flowers were, but he didn't question it. Until he heard the man saying "Addressed to Riza Hawkeye".

He was thanking the gods that the Lieutenant hadn't been present. She was busy delivering documents for him and handling other things, he doesn't bother to do, so she had been absent for a while.

His men had an outburst of laughter and cheered, but he threatened them to get back to work in his hardline commando voice, making them almost piss their pants. It had been silent the whole time since then. They just sat there in silence, working. Glancing at the unusual pink sight from time to time.

Mustang had resisted the urge to take a peek at the little card attached to that abomination of taste and just placed the flowers on top of the Lieutenants work place and the paperwork invading it.

Of course it wasn't the fact that the Lieutenant received flowers that vexed him - he was annoyed because he had made a fool out of himself. Yes, indeed.

… Who'd pick out pink one's for her anyway?

The Colonel couldn't stop agonizing about the colorful intruders and got lost in the various theories forming in his head.

But he was not the only one wondering about them: "Who do you think they are from?"

Havoc had broken the silence, making the others flinch slightly.

They first dared a look at the 2nd Lieutenant and then shifted their gazes to the Colonel. Silence. Then Mustang sighed heavily and looked up from his paperwork.

He surprised them by sporting a smug grin: "Isn't it obvious?". His tone was so casual and playful ...yet they tensed up more.

He waved around with his right hand, still holding his pen and shook his head slightly as if he was explaining why water is wet. While he dramatically turned his seat around so he faced the window. Because nothing is more dramatic than talking to people with your back facing them!

"A Lover – L. O. V. E. R.! There is no mistaken it." he continued in a happy, over hyper tune.

"Even someone like her is a woman after all. Might be a token of appreciation of her various _skills_, that she might have displayed on their last date. Well, the Lieutenant has exceptional organization skills so no wonder she is able to pursue an adventurous love life- "

He rambled on getting faster with every single syllable until it was hard to follow if he was still speaking their language. Mustang's men couldn't believe their ears.

Yes, it was normal for the Colonel to tease his subordinates with their – mostly non-existent – love life, but that he would ever talk about Lt. Hawkeye in such manner was so unexpected, they were too perplexed to respond.

The second in command and their boss tease each other from time to time, but they always stay respectful and discrete. There was that impression of a special bond there – no one ever dared to ask about - but it was too obvious not to notice. The 1st Lieutenant was the only one, who was allowed to talk back to him.

" … Well, she's known for _never missing_, you know."

The rant of the Colonel was in the middle of crossing the line .. twice. And that in her absence, so it didn't even count as a tease like the rants about Havoc's unlucky adventures.

Or not.

The door had been open for a while already.

* * *

_Author's comment:_

Thank you for reading! The chapter's won't be very long except for the last one, sorry for that.

Feedback is welcomed, but I won't hunt you done for depriving me of it. Promise :3


	2. Chapter 2: Fear and Loathing

**Chapter 2: Fear and Loathing**

The Lieutenant was back. She had stopped in the door, her face unchanged.

Anything either of Mustang's officers would have wanted to say, was impossible with her return. Havoc and Fuery who had wanted to disrupt the Colonel's rant, but couldn't get past opening their mouths, quickly reversed what little process they had achieved in their shock and sealed their lips violently.

No one wanted to avert attention from their superior now. If there was one thing to know about Lt. Hawkeye it's that she is a woman you don't want to cross.

They all ducked over their desks as if they were in a working frenzy and acted desperately as if they were deaf and weren't able to hear a word the Colonel was spouting. Praying to the heavens Lt. Hawkeye would just choose to ignore their existence.

".. pink just seems out of place. Must be a very shallow interest, or he wouldn't sent something so _feminine-_"

The Lieutenant finally closed the door behind her. Colonel Mustang froze on the spot, shutting up instantly.

'FUCK.'

She started walking across the room – towards him. He realized in that moment what verbal non-sense he had just fabricated.

She got closer.

'Oh my god, what have I done.'

He heard her coming to a halt right in front his desk. He still faced the window, frozen in his pose, arms still in the air from gesturing.

'I'm SO dead.'

"Sir.", she saluted.

'Can't run.'

"I've delivered all the due documents."

'Did she hear everything?'

"But General Clemin doesn't seem to be supportive of the proposition GH-04-"

'Doesn't matter, I'm done for.' He sloooooowly turned his chair to face the Lieutenant, finally putting his arms down.

"- but if you insist on it, I advise you to rework the proposition and make it more favorable for his office. However, the other documents have been accepted without question."

'There's no way she'll let me off the hook … is there?'

His aide had a concentrated look on her face, looking all business.

".. The internal affairs office expects your reports concerning-"

'All professional, I can't read her face at all.'

"As for the request from West City – they don't seem to accept the rejection and will re-request."

' … uh there! A glint of anger in her eyes. She IS annoyed with me.'

She threw a staple of paper on his desk. "These are the new documents needing your approval, overview or older ones that needed correction."

'Dead dead dead dead dead.'

He looked from the pile of documents to the Lieutenant again, who had fallen silent.

" ... is that all?" he asked. Even to his ears his voice sounded way to squeaky.

"Yes, sir." she said calmly.

"... good work as always, thank you very much."

"Are there any other tasks you need me to look into, before I return to my usual work?"

He shook his head, smiling nervously: "No no! Please do."

Not only the Colonel but the rest of her colleagues stared at her in disbelief

She slightly nodded her head as thanks, then spoke again: "But if I may speak on a private matter-" Hawkeye paused long enough for the Colonel (and the rest) to flinch, which she interpreted as an approving gesture.

"I would prefer for you not to gloat over my private life, specially while working. No matter what accusations and fantasies you may have the urge to express - please keep them to yourself. It's impolite and unprofessional."

To someone who didn't know the Lieutenant this comment would seem calm, polite and constructive – a mature response to a childish outburst.

The residents of the room however, felt an ice cold chill and Cl. Mustang felt ten inch tall under the sharp and deadly gaze of his lone female subordinate.

Worst thing: He knew this wasn't the end of it.

* * *

_Author's comment:_

Thanks for reading~


	3. Chapter 3: Pink Again

**Chapter 3: Pink ... again**

She couldn't believe it.

As enervating her tasks had been this morning, that little speech she had walked into was the cherry on the top. No, it was a whole double banana split on the top with extra cream.

Was he out of his mind?

Hawkeye was used to the idiotic rants. Specially after 2nd Lieutenant Havoc had another disastrous date. But he had never dared to talk like that about her. And she never thought he would.

Frankly, she had been at a loss of what to do. The speech the Colonel had made was so alien it felt like she had stepped into a different dimension by accident. It took her a while to get her act together and react. Wasn't a pleasure, she could have done with less of his rant.

But no, she wouldn't allow him to make her act like an idiot, too. So she refrained from pursuing the ideas that sprung into her head to teach her superior some discipline and did her duty instead. Even so the former would have made her feel a lot better.

Only a small comment on his frivolity; she won't make a fool of herself in front of her colleagues. That would be it – for now.

Gulping down her anger for her work was possible for the moment, but there was no way she could ignore it totally. She was in a very foul mood and was sure her face was showing it. The Colonel wasn't of the hook. Judging from the look on his face, he seemed to realize that he didn't have her forgiveness.

The room was awfully quiet, but it suited her just fine. They might work properly for a change, without a deadline half an hour away.

Turning her back to the sweating Colonel and getting to her workplace, she noticed the bouquet. That hadn't been on her work pile - she had thought she could finally start on - before.

"Ah." escaped her lips in realization.

This. These flowers. These innocent flowers had been the start of the whole non-sense.

She had to admit – it was an unusual sight. The vibrant color alone, but the fact she received flowers was unusual alright. She never talked about private things in the office and she never lets them invade on her workplace either. So this bouquet was a first. And it sure was colorful.

Lilies.

She had a weak spot for those. Flowers weren't her thing generally, but she couldn't help but smile.

He always sends lilies.

Pink ones … _again_.

That made her frown a little.

Really, what should she do with them? The only vase she used to own broke when she moved to Central City.

Hawkeye picked the attached card up and read:

"_Hey Riza!_

_How are you doing? Don't complain about _

_me sending the flowers to the office, _

_you didn't give me much of a choice._

_Don't throw them away, you hear? _

_Cherish them as if they were me!_

_I still think pink suits you well._

_Love you always,_

_x X x Leon"_

_

* * *

Author's comment:_

As I promised .. I'll release the chapters fast~ This is the shortest of the chapters, though.

Now you know his name and you still have no idea who he is, aren't I nice?

Thanks for reading :3


	4. Chapter 4: A smiling Lieutenant?

**Chapter 4: A smiling Lieutenant?**

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

Mustang's men had no choice but to stare at the pair in front of them in disbelief, yet again. The Colonel had a miserable look on his face and suddenly looked so small. The calm anger that oozed from the Lieutenant was evident.

Havoc was sure the Colonel would give anything in the world to be far, far away. The hero of Ishval didn't look so mighty suddenly.

But who could blame him? As great of a person the 1st Lieutenant was - you don't ever want to piss her off that was just insane.

Lt. Hawkeye turned her back to the Colonel and got to her workplace. The pink sight greeted her. She finally seemed to notice the bouquet.

All eyes were on her. They were way too curious to avert their gazes.

An "Ah." was heard.

The menacing aura around her suddenly vanished. Her face showed recognition.

She smiled.

She smiled!

A faint smile, but still!

To say the men in the office were surprised was an understatement. She didn't even seem to be aware of their staring. Her whole focus was on the card and the lilies.

Lt. Hawkeye picked the attached card up and read. She sighed and shook her head when she finished, but it didn't seem to be disapproving .. her reaction showed affection. She still smiled slightly.

"So … you got flowers?" Havoc was the one to break the silence again.

He must really feel heroic today, 2nd Lieutenant Breda thought to himself.

Hawkeye blinked and looked at him as if she just noticed she wasn't alone.

"Obviously." she uttered flatly. Havoc chuckled nervously.

Master Sergeant Fuery mustered the courage to participate: "They are really pretty. Lilies aren't they?"

"Yes."

A short reply again.

One could see Cl. Mustang was squirming. He wanted to say something, but fought the urge. Strategically, that was a wise choice. The scraping of his pen was a lot louder than usual, though.

That didn't go unnoticed by the 1st Lieutenant.

"Is there a problem with me receiving flowers?" she questioned, seemingly directed at the room and no one in particular. The Colonel knew better.

"No of course not. It's just surprising they were addressed here … as you completely avoid mingling private matters with work in general." Mustang was surprised himself how collected his voice sounded again.

Silence for a moment.

Hawkeye eyed the Colonel directly: "I apologize if that was uncalled for, but I didn't ask for delivery to the office. _He_ normally sends them to my home directly."

**He**.

They were from a guy after all. No misunderstanding, no flowers she had requested herself to give them to a friend as a present later, no room for interpretation. Terrific.

Her colleagues were perplexed for the dozenth time today.

Fuery felt like he should do something. "Uhm, Lieutenant, I'll get water and a vase for the flowers!" He offered while saluting as the considerate lower ranked he was. The Sergeant hastily exited.

Hawkeye seemed to be surprised: "Ah, thank you."

" .. it's not a problem at all, Lieutenant. It was just surprising." the Colonel finally responded. He had needed some time to process the information, it seems.

"I see, Sir" she replied calmly, not a trace of anger audible. "I'm glad you are understanding. But I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Sir. You receive a lot of private gifts in the office yourself, after all."

Havoc and Breda started chuckling, reminded of the Colonel's boasting before he found out the flowers were for his second in command. Falman refrained from doing so, he was actually working seriously.

"Get to work!" Mustang snapped, silencing the men.


	5. Chapter 5: Things only he knows

**Chapter 5: Things only he knows**

And now the Colonel had thought he couldn't possibly feel like a a bigger moron this morning when he accepted the flowers. Guess what, he was wrong!

He knew, given what horrible non-sense he had uttered, he only got a light jab. It was obvious he would get a piece of her mind later. A real one, without the others present. He knew her too well, to believe that was it.

Wouldn't be too long anymore, they were already working over time and Falman was the only one still working besides them. The others fled earlier, with some stupid excuses. Havoc actually had claimed to have a date.

He could just go before his Lieutenant, but that would just prolong the matter. Plus, she would double kill him for abandoning his unfinished work on top of humiliating her in front of her colleagues. Not a good idea.

Still, she must have known perfectly what she implied with her words. And what effect it would have on him. She KNEW it would drive him mad. Her revenge would come at him in little waves, enough to make him miserable, too less to cross the professional line. He knew she took pleasure in pulling his leg, but he had never managed to make her really mad at him before.

But it was because he knew her so well, he understood why she was so angry at him.

He had no idea what had gotten into him. Acting like that was out of character. When he started that stupid talk it was like it wasn't him. It had been as if he was watching himself from a distance, while driving a car towards a cliff, but his outcries to stop weren't heard.

Mustang wanted to act like there was nothing bothering him and tried to ramble like he always does, but failed miserably. It nagged him too much not knowing from who those flowers where. He couldn't believe she was seriously seeing someone, but that little voice in the back of his head didn't shut up.

Who sent them?

How does he know she likes lilies?

Why does he sent them now? It's not her birthday or something of the sort.

The uncertainty of the circumstances had tugged on his insides, resulting in him acting like a fool. He couldn't believe the things he had spouted about her. Whatever she'll serve him, he would accept his punishment.

He thought that she liked lilies was a fact only known by him. One of the many things he thought only he knew of.

Like the tattoo on her back, she always made sure no one saw with that turtle neck shirt of hers. Which, by the way looked way too sexy for something that caused her so much anguish.

Or like the scars on her back, that he himself had inflicted. The grip on his pen tightened.

Or how she had changed after the Ishval war. Most people only knew the strict and respectful Lieutenant, that covered her kind and sweet nature.

His knowledge that she was fond of these type of flowers, were one of the few things he could think of without feeling the heavy burden their bond carried. The deep rooted trust they shared had come with a price.

Finally, Falman was finished and said his goodbye, looking severely exhausted. He left after saluting. The door closed behind him and the room was filled with frosty silence again. The Colonel waited until she would say what she had to say.

But she just continued her work on the forms in front of her. He already thought, she'll keep him in suspense until she is completely finished – she took her work seriously after all. However, she started speaking suddenly, in her usual calm voice, her eyes still on the work at hand with her pen flying over the paper.

"I can't believe your behavior."

He decided against saying something for now and just nodded, even so she couldn't see it.

"To make an act out of my personal life was more than offending. I never thought, you would be so disrespectful." Her tone became harsher.

"Me neither. I apologize with all sincerity." he mustered, but Hawkeye ignored him.

"I would never dare to judge you like that. And the flowers are none of your business."

Ouch, so true. He had no right to act like an idiot about the stupid flowers. He should know better. He had no right to question them, agitating as it was.

He was aware of how they always tip toed around this issue.

There wasn't anything.

There wasn't nothing.

They had never put it into words, it was like they had made a silent pact long ago. He knew what he felt for her, as much as he tried to suppress it. And he had an idea of her feelings, as much as she always acted professional.

Both were aware of it, yet both knew why they couldn't act on it.

If it only were the fraternity laws being in their way … he would have just fired her.

However, she would never make a scene like that. She served him witty remarks about his dates sometimes, but that was it. His dates never had a romantic background, she knew that. Her tendency to practice the use of her heavy artillery on these days was noticeable, though.

"Lieutenant, I'm truly sorry, I have no idea what got into me." he sounded sincere. And he was.

"I really don't know how to make it up to you, but please believe me, I know I acted like a fool. I apologize."

She kept silent.

"... they are pretty."

"Indeed."

"You like lilies."

"I do."

"... you like pink, too?", he tried to be playful, but instantly thought it was a bad idea, when he heard the words escape his mouth.

To his surprise she responded just as playful: "You don't think pink suits me?"

He was taken a back by her lighthearted reaction.

"Or is it just it's _too feminine_ to suit me?" her tone cold again.

Oh god, of course she hadn't forgotten.

"_He_ thinks it suits me.", she had stopped scribbling on the papers and placed the pen next to the vase on her desk.

* * *

_Author's comment:_

Next will be the final chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Morons

**Chapter 6: Morons**

"_He_ thinks it suits me.", she had stopped scribbling on the papers and placed the pen next to the vase on her desk.

That stung. And it was meant to. He felt his guilt slowly being replaced by anger.

"Sure _he_ does." he snapped.

"Is that a problem, Sir?" even when mad, she would never forget their ranks.

Their eyes locked.

Riza Hawkeye was proud of her stubbornness, but it met an equal in Roy Mustang's. Her frustration was mirrored in his onyx eyes.

His actions had been impossible rude, but she knew him better than that. Whatever malfunction in his brain had let to that outburst of his, she knew the flowers had been the trigger. It was uncalled for and unnecessary on top of it, but she understood why the flowers flustered him so much.

He should know better. And he might even know that there wasn't much behind it, but couldn't help but react stupidly nevertheless.

"Colonel .. you are a complete moron." she sighed.

She offended him again, but this time it made his anger subdue. That was more like the Lieutenant he knew.

"And yet you are the one following me." he stated flatly.

She sighed. "I have brought it on myself, huh?"

"I am really sorry for my disrespectful outburst." he was trying to pour oil on troubled water again.

"I know." her voice softened.

"The flowers" she began. "they are from on old friend."

Mustang tensed up slightly, focusing solely on her, letting her talk.

"I mentioned him sometimes before - Leonard Remington. We were together in the military academy. He was two years above me and was a fellow sniper. I know him longer than Rebecca actually. He sends me a bouquet every year. Always lilies. The pink one's only since last year, saying they reminded him of the dress I wore on the last Spring ball."

"You went to the ball? With him?"

"Yes. He always pestered me to participate in everything.", she replied. The Colonel made a face.

"We were never involved."

"I see …" he folded his hands together in front of his face, trying to hide his relief.

"Every year?"

"It's an anniversary for coming back alive." The Colonel's eyes widened.

"Leon was sent to Ishval after graduating. He was deployed as a sniper, just like me later. The camp he was stationed at got attacked during the night, many of his fellow soldiers were killed. He was heavily injured himself and never fully recovered. He was sent home after he was patched up."

Mustang was astonished. Yet another life ruined by Ishval. "That's horrible."

"The thing he never got over, was that he couldn't protect more of his colleagues and wasn't able to return to battle either, to ensure the safety of others ... instead of worrying about his own health. "

"Stubborn fool."

"Yeah, he always reminded me of someone." she nonchalantly picked up her pen and started on her remaining pile of documents again. Mustang did so, too.

"Hmm, is that so?"

"Since he never recovered 100 percent, he only works in the office." she paused, "When he heard that the military had sent me to Ishval, even prior to graduating, he exploded. At least I think that's what he did, judging from the letters he sent." another pause, "… After the war ended he came to see me."

The Colonel listened silently and closed his eyes. He knew exactly in what state she was in after the war had ended. Like he could ever forget.

"I still had the bandages around my back, making me look more miserable than I already was, full of regrets and self-loathing.

And then there he was, still with a crotch handing me a bouquet, consisting of lilies with the words:

'You can only worry because you came back alive. Don't fret too long, stand up and protect what is important to you!'

Saying that looking so miserable himself." she shook her head, but smiled slightly.

"He has sent me a bouquet every year ever since. I haven't given him my new address here in central as of yet, so he seems to think addressing to the office is fine, too."

Leonard Remington … He was glad, that his Lieutenant shared this story with him, the instances she talked so openly and so much were rare. But he couldn't help but feel a little down about another male who played a big role in her life. It was childish, but he felt a pang of jealousy.

She had said they hadn't been an item, but he certainly was very important to her. Still - it didn't matter, he knew that.

Choosing to ignore the serious and moving intent of her words, he said: "He seems reckless."

If she wanted to talk more about it, he wouldn't push, it was easier for her like that.

"He is." she scoffed, putting down her pen and stretching her arms above her head. She was done with her share of work.

"He always goofs around. Never did his tasks on time back in the academy and I doubt he does now. Even so he was two years above us, he always hung around with me and the lot. However, he couldn't help us with our assignments. He forgot everything right after the respective exams. Always acted like an idiot."

"Ha ha, to get acquainted with a happy go lucky moron like that – just your luck." Mustang chuckled.

"I seem to attract those."

"Ouch." the Colonel tried to sound hurt.

Hawkeye sorted the documents on her table, finalizing her work for the day.

"But he gave me confidence to choose my path. He made me think about what I want and how I could work towards achieving it."

"And then you ended up applying for a post below me?"

"As I said, he reminded me of another moron." Mustang dramatically mimicked getting stabbed in the heart.

"He has been posted in West City ever since, I seldom see him."

"But he still sends you flowers." Mustang stated.

"Yes, I thought he might stop it once he doesn't know of my current address, but I thought wrong. I guess, I'll call him about it, so this delivery drama doesn't repeat itself."

Her superior scoffed.

"You don't like the flowers?"

"I do and I like the thought behind them, but he can't do it forever. And specially not to the office."

She stood up and put the documents in their designated folders.

"He loved you." It was a statement, not a question. But the past tense was deliberately. No, present for that guy.

Hawkeye stopped to rummage in the drawers for a moment.

"He said he did."

Her response was tender, yet firm. Mustang appreciated the genuine answer. That was all he needed to know.

"I wish I could see a photo of you in that pink dress." he uttered looking dreamily at the lilies.

"I don't think you want to see the photos I possess of that night."

Closing the drawers, she turned to her table again, picking up some forms.

"I just said I want to, didn't I?"

She came in front of his desk lying down the papers, she had in hand.

"These still need your signature. Well, he's in the photos, too."

He picked up the new arrived paperwork with a grunt and started to sign them blindly.

"So?"

The Lieutenant grinned slyly, an expression rarely seen.

"It would crush you to see how handsome he is."

"Now now, you really enjoy lashing out like that, don't you?" he acted hurt, but he was too glad she talked normally with him again. To banter like that again – he enjoyed that, even so he always lost to the Lieutenant's sharp retorts.

"Is there anything else that needs my see through, Colonel?"

He waved his hand: "No no, I only have to finish the documents you already have corrected and approved. You're free to go if you wish."

"Thank you very much, sir. I will leave then."

After saluting his Lieutenant turned and got ready to leave. She didn't seem to take the flowers with her.

"Are you leaving the flowers here, Lieutenant?"

Picking up her bag, she nodded. "Yes, I don't have anything to put them into at home."

"They could fall victim to the cleaning lady, you know."

Hawkeye slipped into her coat without showing a reaction.

"Who knows … they could fall from your desk, roll to the window, bounce out of it and spontaneously combust before they hit the ground?"

"If that happens, it happens, I guess." she answered in her usual calm voice, but with a barely visible smile on her face.

"Well, don't come complaining if they're gone tomorrow."

"I won't. See you tomorrow, sir." A final salute and she was gone.

Colonel Mustang stood up and walked over to Lt. Hawkeye's desk. He tenderly stroked one of the few white lilies.

"Sorry, it's nothing personal … "

**End**

_

* * *

Author's notes and endless rambling:_

**Thanks for reading it all!**

If you feel like it, let me know what you think about it :)

Also thanks for the adds and alerts, was a pleasant surprise.

Personally, I don't think Hawkeye needed someone else to find her purpose, but I liked the idea of weaving the things she said to Ed in. I also deliberately chose Leon to be a potential love interest, not to torment the poor Colonel (that was just a bonus :D), but to highlight the bond between Roy and Riza. They aren't together, but they won't go anywhere either – come what will.

And Hawkeye really doesn't have any vases at home. At least that's what she tells the Colonel in the manga ;)

Uh and in case you're interested: 'Remington' is an american arms manufacturer, they produced sniper rifles among others. Followed Arakawa's naming theme. Leon(ard) was chosen because it fits the outline I have for that OC .. and it's a shout out to Jean Reno's film :P

Leonard is actually from a different story where he appears personally, but that story is an unfinished mess xD. He kind of begged to be used here.


End file.
